


More Than One Is Always Good

by angelsandidjits



Series: What Dean Does When He's Bored [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Cumslut!Dean, Gangbang, Gloryhole, Multi, OMC's - Freeform, Other, Spitroasting, bottom!Dean, cockslut!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2851022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsandidjits/pseuds/angelsandidjits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dean gets bored, and tries to get himself laid. He may have got a little more than he intended, but the more the merrier i guess.</p>
    </blockquote>





	More Than One Is Always Good

**Author's Note:**

> Dean gets bored, and tries to get himself laid. He may have got a little more than he intended, but the more the merrier i guess.

There haven't been any hunts for a while and Dean's beginning to get bored, and when he gets bored, that quickly turns him into a horny mess, eager to get off or get fucked. Today looks like he's feeling the latter. He stumbles off the mattress he'd been lounging on and he grabs his keys and yells a 'don't wait up for me' to Sam, whose hunched over his laptop in the library doing some research or looking for a new case. He gets in the Impala and drives with the windows down. He'd been driving for about half an hour and then he pulls into one of seediest-looking bar he's seen for a while, and he's seen a lot of those in his time. Although according to Dean, the more seedier = more fun times. Atleast thats how its always been for him, experience-wise. He walks in and sees that he's surrounded by the members of a local bikie gang wearing their leather jackets and boots and that gets him a little excited. Apart from a few other patrons they seem to be the only ones there. So Dean walks over to the bar and orders a beer. He can feel a few eyes on his back watching his movements ever since he stepped into the bar. Good, that means i can get some tonight, he thinks.

2 beers later, and no one has approached him or shown the slightest hint that they were interested in what Dean has to offer. But he has noticed that every so often some of the bikers disappear into the toliets and don't appear for atleast 15 minutes. Unless they all seem to have explosive diarrhea, there is probably something fishy going on. Despite his lowered inhibitions, Dean walks over to the toilet to see whats up and notices a couple of men trailing behind him.  
He opens the door and is met with another door which seems to have varying sounds of moans and grunts behind it and is immediately interested in whatever maybe going on, but he doesnt get the chance before the men behind him shove him through the door into and adjacent wall and start unbuckling his belt and removing his pants. "Been waiting for you to get off that stool for a while now, baby" says the man who works on his belt, while another removes his shirt and starts licking at his neck. "Hope you don't mind us using your pretty face and body tonight for a good fucking" says the older man, now biting at his nipples.

He can't help but moan at the little nips and the dirty talk. When his pants are on the ground, the man who was working at his belt pulls him down to the ground and kisses him. Around him the other 3 men unzip their pants and pull their cocks out. There is barely any time between the end of the kiss and the stuffing of the cock down his throat. He eagerly swallows down the lengthy cock noting the bitter taste of precum on his tongue. He doesn't get to think about it too long because his hands are brought up to tug at the two cocks on either side of the man fucking his face. The cock slips easily in and out of Deans mouth, and he's surprised at the lubrication of the cocks in his hand. Dean hopes that the cocks would also fill him up in other places soon and the thought makes him moan around the cock in his mouth. This in turn leads to the man shooting his load down Dean's throat. He pulls Dean roughly to his feet and whispers to him "I'm gonna make sure you get used real good tonight son, because i know you were born for this" at this statement Dean feels himself hardening despite the alcohol flowing through his veins. 

They lead him to one of the cubicles which is surprisingly spacious, but suspiciously lined with multiple glory holes on either side. One of the men whom Dean was giving a hand job, goes into the opposite cubicle while Dean's ass is lined up with one of the glory holes while he's simultaneously given another cock to suck on. He waits impatiently for the cock to breach him. Despite his last fuck being a couple of weeks ago, Dean has not kept his body unsatisfied, making good use of the P-spot vibrator he has lying in his bedside table. When the cock finally touches his hole Dean is fully hard and is moaning like a goddamn pornstar around the cock in his mouth. And he thanks whoever is listening because if he didn't prep himself earlier, god knows that this cock would be more pain than pleasure. Suddenly the man fucking his face thrusts his cock particularly hard causing Dean to take a step back and place the cock behind him, fully up his ass. Which in turn makes him groan around the cock in his mouth which causes the man to thrust harder and deeper into Dean's mouth. A minute later, and the thrusts of the man fucking him through the glory hole turn erratic and he comes inside Dean. Dean savours the feeling of come inside him, a feeling he has missed. The man who was face fucking him stops, walks to his side and sits down on the closed lid of the toilet. Dean is confused for a moment until the man drags him by the hips and seats Dean on his thick cock. If Dean thought he enjoyed wrapping his lips around his cock before then this was 10x more enjoyable. As the man grunted at the feeling of the come splattered insides of Dean, and four other men who were watching him being spit roasted now came forward to use him.

"Easy there boys, I've only got two hands and a mouth, so choose quickly and wisely" he said with a wink. A man with a Cajun accent, clearly more superior of the four stepped forward, and put his long cock down Dean's throat in one thrust. "Got quite the mouth on you, ya slut, let's see how it is after you've got my come down ya throat." He then starts earnestly fucking Deans mouth, by tugging on the short strands of hair on the back of Dean's head and slightly angling his hips upwards, down Dean's throat. Meanwhile the man under Dean, changes his angle, which hits Dean's prostate dead centre causing him to moan wantonly around the lengthy cock in his mouth. The man under him comes with a loud moan inside Dean and manoeuvres himself out of Dean, by making him stand up with his ass facing outwards, while ensuring that he still has the Cajun man's cock in his mouth. The Cajun man replaces the man's seat and moves Dean's head down to his cock while making sure his legs are spread out nicely so that his ass is present to whoever wants to fuck him next. One of the men, who were part of the group of four previously, mounts Dean quickly and finishes himself inside Dean. Dean loves the feeling of his hole becoming sloppier by each new cock, but he loves the feeling of the Cajun man holding his strands of hair tight and making good on his promise of making Dean's voice hoarse, more. Another cock is slipped into his hole and the first thrust nails his prostate, and then Cajun man whispers to him "I'm gonna come now baby, watch out" and with that the two of them cry out as one fills the other's throat and the other comes all over the toilet bowl.

As the night progresses more men enter the toilet and fuck Dean. Some are part of the gang, while others come in after hearing the other men boast about the slut in the toilet servicing cocks. Dean loses track of how many times he orgasms, or how many cocks have filled him up, but the man who promised him a good fuck and the Cajun man stay and watch him through the night, fucking him two or three times more. As Dean's internal clock tells him it must be nearing dawn, the two men lift him and place him on a bench where seven men stand in a line and masturbate over him. Three minutes later and he is covered in cum from head to toe and he is the most sated he's ever been. "Thank you" he says in a hoarse voice to all the men around him, who just shake their cocks, zip up their pants and walk away like nothing happened. Then the two men who stayed with him the whole night,  presumably the leaders suck him off one more time and tell him that if he's ever looking for a good fuck, like the thirsty cock slut he is, he can always stop by their meeting place, the address of which they hand to him in a business card.


End file.
